


A Fucked Up God

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Ass Play, God Complex, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rimming, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This idea just popped into my head last night as I was trying to sleep and I couldn't get it out. Morty asks Rick what happens when you die. - by pandarificxx





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey uh-hu R-Rick, do you ever think about w-what happens when we die?”

Rick grumbles inaudibly

“Like y-you know if we become ghosts or, oh gosh maybe we like get reincarnated.”

Rick lets out an annoyed sigh and turns from his workbench to stare at Morty.

“Oh, gee w-what if like we didn’t come back as people, but like animals or even trees. I-I really hope I don’t come back as a bug or something.” Morty chuckles lightly.

“That would be pretty crazy right R-Rick, don’t ya think?”

“You know what I think Mo-EURRp-rty? Hmm, do you? I think how the FUCK did I get such dipshit grandson to ask me the absolutely most FUCKING pointless questions. Now shut up and hand me a screwdriver.” Rick turned back to his workbench but outstretched his hand waiting on Morty.

“Awe c-come on Rick. I’m serious.” Morty huffs a bit too loudly expressing his disappointment but gets Rick the screwdriver he requests.

“I-I mean, there are so many different religions out there. W-What if you know like one of them is right? Holy shit what if there’s actually a Hell R-Rick??? I mean, I probably won’t end up there, but I mean, you’d…”

Rick cut Morty off. “Don’t pull that ‘holier than thou shit’ with me o-okay _Morty_. You should thank your lucky stars there is no God because I can tell you right now, you got plenty of blood on your hands to earn you a seat in Hell right next to me. Not only that Morty but you’re technically my accomplice. I’d even go as far to say an enabler. So, you can just stop right there because no one’s buying a ticket to your whoa as me shit-show.”

Morty straightens his back a bit, upset with Rick’s accusations. “H-Hey now that’s not fair, and y-you know it. I-I never killed anyone that wasn’t trying to kill us o-okay. T-that's Self-defense R-Rick, not murder. There’s a difference, and if there is a God, they’ll know that. It’s not like I even wanted to y-you know. You’re the one who’s always roping me into dangerous situations like that.” Morty slumped down on the stool next to Rick.

Rick made a few minor adjustments to his device before clearing the space on top of his desk. He was muttering swears profusely.  
  
“Come on R-Rick, don’t, don’t be like that. I just think sometimes you know. I mean, you more than anyone should know it’s a big galaxy and…” Rick got up from the workbench and walked across to the shelf in the garage.

“R-Rick??”

Rick was back at his workbench in a flash now holding his box labeled ‘time travel stuff.'

“Whoa R-Rick, what are y-you doing? Don’t you remember what happened the last time we messed w-with time travel? I-I really don’t want to go through that again.”

“Will you just shut the fuck up for five minutes Mo-EURRp-rty? You’ve barely been out of school for a month, and now you’re wedged so far up my asshole I’m going to need a goddamn colonoscopy.”

“Oh, gee R-Rick now that I-I you know think about it, y-you probably shouldn’t take the Lords name in vain. I mean whatever God may be up there, they probably wouldn’t like it.”

“Yeah well fuck that Morty because there is no God and I can prove it.” Rick dug around in the box before pulling out a large magenta crystal and promptly walking over to the spaceship. Morty’s eyes went wide when he saw it.

Rick fiddled with the panels on the ship for a bit attaching the crystal and making some other minor adjustments.  
“A-Alright Morty, get in and let’s get this over with.”

Morty hustled over to get in on the passenger side of the ship. “Where are we going, Rick? I-I mean how can you honestly prove God doesn’t exist?”

“Put your seat belt on Morty; this is going to be a rough ride.” Rick buckled himself in as well before pressing a few buttons on the control panel, and they were quickly hurtling through space.

Morty couldn’t help but stare in wonder at everything passing him by through the window. He was getting a severe case of vertigo, but it was too majestic to look away.

“W-Wow R-Rick.. this is, man this is freaking amazing!”

Rick smiled a bit to himself. Morty may have been an absolute pain in his ass, but the kid was really good at feeding Rick’s own personal God complex. The ship came to a hurtling stop slinging Morty forward into his seat belt.

“AHHH, dang R-Rick that hurt. I-I think I’m going to have a bruise.” Morty rubbed his shoulder softly before shooting Rick an upset look and motioning to make sure it was okay for him to take his seat belt off now.

“Quit being such a whiny little bitch Morty and look out the fucking window.” There was just an ample sea of darkness.

“W-What am I looking for Rick? I don’t really see anything special.”

“Just keeps your eyes open Morty.” Rick pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch. “Just a few more seconds.” Soon the surrounding area filled with an explosion of color and light. Morty looked on dumbfound with wonder.

“W-Whoa R-Rick… w-what? H-ho-how? Jesus Rick..”

“Nope, not Jesus Morty. Just you and me and 'the big bang' as most people put it.” Rick leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard. Gloating was his specialty. Morty was silent for a few minutes just soaking everything in. He got to literally watch life paint itself into existence.

“I-I.. this is incredible Rick.” Morty turned to Rick with a huge grin. Rick wasn’t the best person morally, but to Morty, he was in a sense a God. A fucked up God, but a God nonetheless.

“Yeah- Yeah, I know Morty, now you can stop with all the pointless questions. Although I’m sure, you’d just find some other way to annoy me. Now put your seat belt back on I-I got a lot of other, much more important shit I need to get done.” Morty turned in his chair to face Rick, and he was just absolutely smitten at this point.

“Hey R-Rick, I’ve kind of wanted to do something for a while now, but I’ve been keeping it to my-myself because I know it’s pretty messed up.” Morty looked away from Rick’s inquisitive gaze and shuffled his feet together nervously.

Rick sat up and started pressing a few buttons on the control panel ignoring Morty’s unusual body language. “Spit it out Morty; I don’t got all damn day to…” Before Rick could finish that sentence, Morty had lunged forward into his lap engulfing him in a kiss. Rick was in utter shock as Morty attempted sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. It was sloppy and wet, but there was no denying the small spark between them. Morty gently pulled back just a bit, pausing when their lips barely touched and they breathed in each other’s air. Rick tasted bitter and a bit sour, but he also tasted like home. Like an adrenaline needle straight to the heart and in that moment Morty knew Rick was all he ever needed.

Morty blushed looking up into Rick’s confused but intoxicating gaze. He loosened his grip on Rick and sunk back into the passenger side of the ship buckling himself up.

“Sorry R-Rick, I-I. I mean if there is no Hell then I guess I just figured w-why holdback?” His voice sounded light and playful but was layered with nervous undertones.

“Uh-hu Yeah Morty. Let’s um, let’s get home.” The trip back was quick and silent. Rick sent Morty inside solo while he hung back to make sure the half-chub in his pants wasn’t painfully obvious.

“F-Fuck Morty, what the hell am I gonna do with you.” Rick let his head fall forward and rest on the ships steering wheel. ‘Shit- Just don’t think about it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rick woke up abruptly at his desk to some light knocking on the garage door.

“Dad? Hey, dad breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.”

Rick quickly took in his surroundings and slowly began recalling the events of the night before.

“Uh Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Rick grabbed one of the only bottles on his desk that still had a bit of liquor in it.

‘hmm, not my first choice but it’ll have to do.’

Rick usually saves his tequila for when he`s in a mood to party, but it's all he has at this point aside from his flask, and he needed to save that for any fuckery the day may bring upon him. He had completely cleaned out his stash last night and would need to make a trip to the liquor store soon.

It had taken a few minutes, but Rick remembered exactly why he had gotten so trashed last night. ‘Fucking Morty, little shit.’ The smell of eggs and pancakes was rapidly pulling Rick towards the kitchen until he was finally swaying in the doorway.

“Morning Dad.” Beth smiled sweetly as she set Rick’s plate down in his usual spot next to Morty.

“Thanks, sweetie.” Rick stayed there for a moment taking in Morty’s odd demeanor. He was just stirring his eggs silently staring at his plate.

Rick took his seat and wasted no time digging into his breakfast, mostly ignoring the irrelevant chatter going on at the table.

“Beth come on, sailboat lessons would be a great investment, and you know it! Not only that, but it would be an excellent opportunity for us to get in some quality time together.”

“Jerry, do you even know what investment means? I mean seriously, I get that you are going through some kind of mid-life crisis, but this is ridiculous.”

“Mom, I’m going to the mall with my friends, is it okay if I sleep over at Monica’s?”

“Sure, Summer just don’t ignore my texts when I check up on you!”

“Wait, what! Beth this is supposed to be a _FAMILY_ bonding experience! Without Summer it’ll just be me, you and Morty.”

“Thanks, mom.” Summer hastily dumped her half-eaten plate in the sink and made a break for the door.

“Hate to break it to you _Jerry_ , but Morty and I have some big plans for this weekend. Right Mo-URRP-rty?”

Morty’s head perked up for the first time all morning. Hearing Rick say his name brought a goofy grin to the boy’s face. “Uh yeah Dad, Rick and I-I got some really important s-stuff we need to do. I-Is that okay Mom?”

“Oh of course Honey, I’m just happy to see my two favorite men bonding so well! Dad it’s been such a pleasure having you around the last few months. I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you staying here.”

Jerry made a huge fuss dropping his plate in the sink loudly. “Beth can I have a word with you. _ALONE_.” Jerry made a dramatic exit from the kitchen into the living room huffing and puffing the entire way.

“Here we go again.” Beth rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Well, you two have a fun time on your little adventure.” Beth stopped to wrap her arms around Rick’s neck in a quick hug before chasing after Jerry.

Rick gently patted Beth’s hand as she embraced him in response.

“T-Thanks mom.” Morty’s smile never wavered, but he did snake his foot around Rick’s under the table as soon as Beth was out the door.

Rick was mid-chew when he felt an invasion of his personal space and turned to see a blush blossoming on Morty’s face. Rick swiftly got up from the table taking his remainder scraps to the sink and started heading back towards the garage.

“Come on Morty; we don’t have all day to sit around and play fucking footsies.”

Morty choked a bit on his eggs hearing Rick call him out so directly but made haste to scarf down the rest of his breakfast. He followed Rick quickly, but let out a mournful sigh as he was able to hear the hushed bickering of his parents failing marriage.

When Morty finally caught up to Rick in the garage, he was already seated at his workbench clearing away empty bottles.

“So-So Rick, what kind of adventure are we going on today?” Morty walked over closer to see Rick fiddling with what appeared to be a smooth spherical device.

 “We _Morty_ , are going to be testing out the longevity of this new invention. I got a buyer willing to pay top dol-URRP-lar for this bad boy Morty; this right here is going to make your grandpa a ton of Flurbos!”

“Oh, boy Rick. W-What um, what does it do?” Morty pushed up on his tiptoes to peek over his grandpa and get a better look at the device.

Rick pulled some metal bracelets out of one of his pockets and let them clink together on his desk.

“To put it in layman terms for you Morty, this device creates a dimensional barrier allowing whoever’s wearing those bracelets to move around undetected.”

“Oh, so kinda like that ring that turns you invisible from that Movie... uh-um Harry Potter, right?”

Rick sets the device down gently and wraps his hand around his temple despairingly. 

“Oh My God Morty are you fucking kidding me. That’s Lord of the Rings dipshit. Even I know that.” Morty’s smile didn’t falter though at his grandfather’s insult, and he was quick on his feet to respond with a teasing tone.

“B-But Rick, I-I thought we already established there was no God?” Rick fell silent, and for once Morty was the one wearing a shit-eating grin.

After a moment of silence, Rick couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay Morty, you got me there. Now let’s go test this baby out okay?” Rick picked up one of the bracelets and scooted his chair closer to Morty so he could reach out and grab one of the boy’s wrist.

“Just got to snap this on right here... and done. See this green light, Morty? When the light is green, it means the device is off but ready to use. When it’s yellow that means the device is on, and no one can see or hear you, but you can see and hear them. When the light is orange, that means you can’t be seen or heard, and you also can’t see or hear anyone else who isn’t also wearing a bracelet.” Morty examined his bracelet quickly after Rick finished snapping it on and began working on his own bracelet.

“Awe gee R-Rick, but w-what about touch? I-I mean if I can see and hear other people does that mean I-I can feel them?”

“ Good question Mo-URRP-rty and No. It’s a DIMENSIONAL barrier, Morty. You’ll be able to move objects, but you’ll pass right through anything with a pulse. I had to make some modifications to the device so that it blocked out living creatures. I-I’ll be honest with you Morty, had some pretty bad test runs where It wouldn’t stop ripping anything alive apart. Oh man Morty, that shit got messy fast. B-But not to worry, I worked out all the kinks, and now it just puts us in our own dimensional field.”

Morty did his best to hide his horrified expression, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how many times Rick may have tested this device before he finished it… and wondering just how many lives he took in the process.

“Uh-O-Okay Rick, so w-what should we do now?” Morty stopped examining his bracelet, in turn, to shove his twitching hand into his pocket. Thinking about just how powerful Rick was made him nervous.

Rick pressed one of the buttons on the spherical device, and both lights on their bracelets turned yellow.

" Ball Fondlers marathon dog! I Gotta see how long this device is capable of lasting. Why don't you go make us some snacks Morty, and I'll get the device set up in the living room."

" O-Okay Rick!" Morty's thoughts of death and destruction fell by the wayside at the idea of spending hopefully hours at Rick's side curled up on the couch.  His face lit up with a giant smile as he rushed out of the garage to the kitchen.

Rick pulled his flask out and took a deep pull. He hoped whatever was going on with Morty would pass. 'He's just a horny teenager and nothing more. Honestly what kid in their right mind would be attracted to their grandfather?' Rick let out an annoyed groan.

"You're a sick fuck Sanchez... a real sick piece of shit" Rick muttered to himself before finally making his way into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Morty entered the living room shortly after Rick carrying various snacks, a six pack of beer and a can of cola for himself. He set everything down on the coffee table with a frown. His parents are still arguing, but now he has a front row seat.

“For Christ sake Jerry, not EVERYTHING is about you.”

“I never said it was! It just feels like we aren’t even a family anymore. Ever since Rick showed up things have been different.”

“You’re right Jerry; things are different. For once Morty actually has a friend!”

“Beth, do you honestly think it’s healthy that our sons only friend is his grandfather?”

“Well, what do you want me to do Jerry? Do you really believe _sailing lessons_ are going to make our son any less—“

Rick pressed a button on the device. Both of their bracelets turned from yellow to orange, and Morty's parents disappeared right before his eyes.

“A-Alright Morty, don’t uh, don’t worry about your dumbass parents. They don’t know shit, Morty. You ready to watch some motherfucking Ball Fondlers!”

“Yeah, Rick.” Morty’s expression didn’t change. He slumped down on the couch.

Rick grabbed one of the beers off the coffee table and chugged it all in one go. “Come on Mo-URRP-rty, don’t, don’t be like that.” Rick wrapped an arm around Morty’s shoulders.

“Every-URRP-things gonna be just, just fine okay?”

Morty looked up into Rick's eyes, “Yeah R-Rick, you’re right. O-Okay.” Morty finally offered up an honest smile and leaned back into Rick's hug just briefly before he pulled his arm back and reached towards the coffee table to get another beer.  Rick started up episode one and drank this beer a bit slower than the first.

The conversation was pretty non-existent from that point, just the occasional response to something exciting happening in the show.

Hours had passed when Morty finally woke up to the feeling of a foot pressing into his back. He had fallen asleep in the far corner of the couch on the armrest. Morty first looked over to see Rick snoring and splayed out with one foot digging into his back and the other on the floor. He then looked at the tv to see they had made it all the way through the first fourteen episodes of season one and currently episode five of season two was playing. The sun was setting outside. Morty stood up to stretch and use the bathroom, but as he was washing his hands, he noticed his bracelet was still lit up orange. This gave Morty an idea.

“H-Hey Rick?” No response. Morty got a little closer. “R-Rick are you awake?” The scientist stirred a bit usually being a light sleeper but continued to snore.

Even though he knew they were invisible, Morty still looked around to see if anyone was watching him before he got back on the couch. This time Morty sat up on his knees facing Rick and let his eyes combed over his every movement. It felt odd watching Rick sleep and made him a bit nervous. Sort of like Rick was a sleeping lion, just ready to rip the throat out of anyone who got too close… but Morty couldn’t help himself. The urge to pet the lion was too overwhelming.

Morty reached his shaking hand down barely hovering over Rick’s knee and just as it landed down softly on Rick's thigh a hand shot up grabbing the boy’s wrist. Rick was now staring at him with an unreadable expression. Morty, on the other hand, was now trembling.

“S-S-Sorry R-Rick I..I-I just um w-wanted to-to..”

“To what _Morty_?” Ricks tone was sharp.

Morty looked down to Rick’s chest breaking the uncomfortable eye contact. His words came out in a hushed whisper. “T-To touch y-you.”

Rick released Morty’s wrist and adjusted the pillow resting under his head. He didn’t offer a verbal response but gave Morty this look that almost said ‘alright, let’s see what you got.’ A challenge even as Morty took it. Morty tried to push his nerves back down his throat as far as he could and let his hand fall back to its original destination.

The fabric of Rick’s pants felt tough and durable. Morty tightened his grip a bit to stable himself and reached his other hand over to touch the hem of Rick’s shirt. He was gauging Rick’s reaction every step of the way which so far hadn’t changed.

 Morty let his hand slide further up Rick’s chest until he could see his hand peeking through the other side and he lightly caressed Rick’s neck. Externally Rick looked almost bored, internally he was struggling with himself not to pounce.

Morty let his head fall forward as his hands slowly roamed higher until his breathing was close enough to tickle Rick’s stomach. Instead of laughing, Rick let out a grunt that had Morty’s ear perked right up with interest.

Morty opened his mouth and began nipping at Rick’s chest. If he had to be honest, he had no clue what he was doing. Morty was just trying to imitate things he'd seen previously in movies and porn. Most of the porn he watched thought wasn’t this intimate.

When Morty did take another glance at Rick’s face, the expression was still somewhat unreadable; but there was no denying the hunger now reflecting in Rick’s eyes. As Morty continued to let his hands and mouth wander, he could feel Rick’s hands undoing the button on his pants. It couldn’t be taken as anything other than an invitation.

Morty’s confidence went right out the window as he thought about sucking Rick off. That was not something he had ever done to anyone before, and he was almost certain he would find a way to fuck it up.

“Uh R-Rick, I’ve never um.. y-you know I’ve never done anything like this w-with anyone, and I don’t know exactly w-what to do.”

Rick smirked a bit and just added one more reason to the long list of why he was the perfect example of human garbage and should just off himself already before he did any more damage to the universe.

“It’s not rocket science or anything Morty. Just watch your teeth and suck it like your life depends on it.” Rick let out a teasing laugh and patted Morty gently on the thigh.

Morty tried to conceal his hands shaking as he undid Rick’s zipper and pulled Rick's cock out of his pants. It wasn’t hard in the slightest, so Morty just bent over and popped the entire thing in his mouth unsure of what else to do. He began swirling his tongue around in circles and trying to create as much suction as possible. The size was changing fast, and Morty could hear Rick spewing soft moans of encouragement.

Rick’s cock was growing quickly from being engulfed in the wet heat of Morty's mouth. Morty had to pull back a bit because he began choking on the massive length and girth of Rick's fully erect member.

Rick offered an encouraging hand to help guide Morty up and down his dick. The confidence of Rick's movements put Morty at ease and had him pushing himself to maneuver Rick's cock further down his throat.

"Ohh Fuck baby, damn Morty that's s-so good. You're doing such a…. Fuck, good job baby. Y-You, want me to make you feel good too, don't you? Yeah, you want grandpa to make you, shit, make you feel as good as you're making him feel."

Morty looked up into Rick's eyes and nodded as his swollen lips still surrounded Rick's cock.

"A-Alright baby, take uh, take your clothes off okay. Grandpa's gonna make you feel so good Morty. So fucking good."

Morty pulled back off of Rick with a loud pop and began to strip. He threw his shirt once it was off his body which ended up knocking something over, but Morty didn't care. He continued to strip out of his jeans and toss those aside until he was in nothing but his boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick sat up as Morty was starting to peel off his boxers and pulled the boy into a crushing kiss. It was at that moment as they were engulfed in each other's mouths a loud thud hitting carpet could be heard.

  
Morty looked over first to see Jerry standing in the door way; Rick couldn't be bothered. As Morty moved his head away, Rick just let his lips travel down to the boy's neck. Morty’s eyes also traveled down, but to his wrist to see his bracelet had turned a Red color.

  
"Um R-Rick, w-what-what does it mean w-when the bracelet turns red?"

  
"Hm?” Rick continued to lick and nip at Morty’s neck as he responded.

  
“Oh, that means the device is off and needs repair, Why d-"

  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Jerry shouted. Rick looked over to Jerry as if he was an insect. An insignificant fly getting in the way of him discarding all his reservations about his sexual attraction to his grandson.

  
Jerry started moving closer to the couch." GET OFF MY SON YOU SICK PEDOP-" Rick reached into his lab coat that was comfortably sitting bunched around his hips grabbing his portal gun and quickly shot out a portal underneath Jerry dragging him down into the swirling green mass.

  
"RICK!!! oh shit, this is bad. W-What are w-we going to do?" Morty was frantic.

  
"Calm down M-Morty. Everything's going to be all right." Rick stood up and buttoned his pants while also fixing his shirt. He let out a scoff as he saw where Morty's shirt had knocked over the device causing it to malfunction. He went into the garage without another word.

  
Morty rushed to get dressed and chased after Rick. "W-What do you mean R-Rick?? Where's my Dad? Are y-you gonna wipe his memory?"

  
Rick ignored Morty's questions and pulled a piece of paper out of an envelope stashed in one of the drawers on his workbench. He folded it and handed it to Morty.

  
"Go put this in your parent's room, Mo-URRP-rty and then head over to mine. I’ll be upstairs in a minute." Rick pulled out his flask to take a deep drink.

  
Morty took the note without question, but instead opened it and began reading it.

  
" Beth, I'm sorry to have to do this through a letter, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do it in person. I'm leaving you; please don't..." Tears filled Morty's eyes as he read over the letter.

  
"W-What the hell Rick? What is this?" Rick had already taken a seat on his workbench and began working on fixing the device. “R-Rick where’s my dad? Can’t we just g-go get him? Don’t y-you have like a memory eraser or s-something?” Morty was choking back his tears trying to reason with Rick. Rick acknowledged him with a passive aggressive grunt and continued to focus on the device.

  
“Look M-Morty; your dad was sent to the last place I visited. He’s dead Morty. Trust me. I-If you want to go through the trouble of getting a replacement, I guess I can figure something out, but I-I really think that letters our be-URRP-st bet Morty. Y-You honestly should just go put it in your parent’s room and be done with it.”

  
“I-I can’t believe y-you Rick! H-How could y-you? I-I..” Morty was lashing out at this point, and he couldn’t contain his anger.

  
“How could I what _Morty_? Hm? How could I be a sneaky little-perverted shit that tries to grab at my granddaddy’s dick while he’s asleep and then gets upset when he’s forced to clean up my mess? That whatcha trying to say, _Morty_? Because if you for one second think this is anyone’s fault but your own, you’re more of a dipshit than I thought.” Rick was up from his workbench now towering over Morty. His words were like hot coals, burning the boy as he tripped over each at every scorching rock.

  
Morty’s eyes fell back down to the note in his hand as his grip tightened on it. He leaned forward letting his forehead rest on Ricks' chest. “I-I’m s-sorry Rick.” Those were the only words to fall out of the boy’s mouth after that. Morty knew he honestly couldn’t blame Rick for this one. He was the one after all who decided to come on to Rick. This was all because he wanted to experiment with some of the fucked-up desires racking his brain.

  
Rick deflated seeing the boy backpedal so hard. He took a knee and pulled Morty in closer resting one hand in the boy’s curls and the other on his lower back.

  
“I-I get it, Morty, I really do. Now, why don’t you take that note up to your parent’s room okay baby? My doors unlocked, and I promise, I’ll be up soon.” Rick was almost whispering in the boy’s ear now. “I still gotta a promise to fulfill baby, gonna make you feel so good Morty. So fucking good.”

  
Morty’s toes curled, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Rick. Feeling the elder’s breath in his ears had him eager to follow suit. It wasn’t like this Jerry was his original dad anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to The-clairvoyant-Rick's comment "My brain says return blowjob but my heart and soul are praying for Rimjob" Please enjoy <3

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Morty was only growing more anxious. He was sitting at the foot of Rick’s bed with his hands in his lap, and his ankles hooked together. His eyes had stayed focused on the door for the first few minutes, but now he couldn’t help but let them wander taking in the layout of his grandfather’s poorly lit room. Morty didn’t want to touch anything, so his only light source was a sliver of moonlight peeking through the edge of the blackout curtains covering the window. No one was allowed in here, but here Morty was just waiting patiently.

‘Should I take my clothes off? I wonder what Rick’s expecting... he kind of seemed to enjoy telling me to strip before. Maybe I should wait on him before I do anything? Ugh, Fuck. I wonder if dad’s really dead. Don’t think about that idiot, if Rick said he’s dead then he must be dead, but it is Rick. I wouldn’t put it past him to be lying. I can’t believe he’s actually into me too. I was starting to think I was a freak… but lots of younger people are into older people, and that’s pretty common, right? I mean the age gap isn’t really that weird, but yeah it is kind of fucked up I think my grandpas so-‘

“Click” the sound of the door knob rattling pulled Morty out of his thoughts. Rick was quick to shut the door behind him and cut on the light.

“Just sitting in the dark like a fucking creep M-Morty?” Rick’s words came out teasingly, but they still drew an annoyed huff out of the boy.

“Awe Jeeze R-Rick I-I mean usually no one’s allowed in here, and I-I didn’t wanna mess anything up is all.”

Rick closed the distance between them in seconds slipping out of his lab coat along the way. “So, Morty, you ready for me to make good on my promise, hm? Ready for grandpa to fuck you until you forget how to breathe?”

“Oh boy R-Rick, Um Jeeze I-I mean I-I uh…”

Rick couldn’t help but smile at how nervous Morty was. Rick gently kicked Morty’s feet apart having them separated just far enough for him to slip between the boy's legs comfortably. Rick ran his thumb over Morty’s cheek before dipping in for a light kiss. It was not nearly as intense at the one they shared earlier on the couch.

Rick pulled back a bit after feeling the boy tremble, and started running soft kisses down Morty’s neck. As Morty’s body stilled more with each kiss, Rick began pulling up the hem of Morty’s shirt.

“Calm down baby; I’ll be gentle if you need me to. Is this your first time?” Rick decided to focus his attention on the spot right behind Morty’s ear after tossing the boy's shirt aside.

Morty couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Rick’s mouth left a warm trail on his skin that had him eager for more. “W-Well yeah R-Rick I-I mean I haven’t really... I’ve never really done anything w-with another person before.”

Rick’s movements were smooth, Morty barely noticed his hands sliding down to his waist and unbuttoning his jeans. Morty went limp as he felt Rick push him backward.

“Mmh, Yeah baby gonna take such good care of you.” Rick was now stripping the boy completely removing his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. Morty was nervous being so exposed, but he was so wrapped up in Rick’s seduction it wasn’t even showing anymore.  
  
Rick settled between Morty’s legs and whispered, “Fuck,” his hands cupping each cheek. He began lathing his tongue in a horizontal line just above Morty’s ass.

“Ahh R-Ri-c-k”

Morty’s voice got caught in his throat. Soft vibrations from Rick’s hot, wet mouth made his eyes open wider. The thought crossed his mind that he was actually about to get a rim job from his fucking grandfather. Morty’s body tensed around the unfamiliar sensation.

Rick hummed even lower for his second tongue swirl, hands squeezing Morty's ass even harder. A dull burn expanded through Morty’s lower frame, snagging some tendons and muscles along the back of his ribs.

“o-oh shit,” Morty exhaled, Rick chuckling and flattening his tongue.

Rick dragged his tongue just around Morty’s hole, not quite in the center but close enough for Morty to sigh and press backward, the teasing tip of Rick’s tongue had him aching for more.

“Hmm,” Rick squeezed Morty’s cheeks and pressed his nose just above his crack, “You want more baby?”

“Oh God R-Rick, p-please.”

Rick swirled his tongue, thumbs massaging the sides of Morty’s opening and spread the boy as wide as he could. Rick sucked the deep rose skin, the tip of his tongue pressing ever so against his rim.

Rick flattened his tongue and licked over his opening, then did it again, and again, humming each time at a slightly different pitch.

Morty rolled his ass backward in time with Rick’s licks, a louder, deeper vibration resonating against his skin.

“That's right Morty; I am your God.” Rick humming, “Mmmm,” and squeezing Morty’s hips roughly.

Morty buried his face in the crook of his arm and kept grinding backward lazily, Rick's hands rubbing up against his lower back. Rick flattened his palms over the arch of Morty’s back, dragging his fingernails down his spine. Morty sighed loudly, pushing harder against his mouth. Rick's fingernails repeated the path, light pink lines blooming on Morty’s damp skin.

“Come on baby, tell me how much you like it.” Rick pressed his face between Morty’s cheeks, moving his face side to side, “I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck,” Morty laughed, covering his face with his arm. He could feel himself blushing furiously. “I-I like it R-Rick.”

Rick lifted Morty’s hips up just a touch and tilted his pelvis to the left, his hands smoothing over Morty's ass after the tiny adjustment. Rick swirled his tongue once more, then licked lower. Morty groaned at the surprise and humped forward, but Rick was gripping his hips tight.

Morty couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip and clench his eyes shut. No matter how much he wiggled, Rick’s grip never let up, rhythmic licks against the patch of skin behind his balls sending bolts of pleasure down to his toes.

Morty heard Rick spit, and before he knew it, Rick was handling his cock, starting to jack him while still sucking his way from ass to the perineum. Morty moaned into his arm, grinding into Rick's hand.

Then the tip of Rick's tongue was back on Morty’s opening, Rick putting just enough pressure to get the tip inside. He squeezed Morty’s cock and thumbed his head and then Morty was seeing stars, cum spurting into the palm of Rick's hand, Rick pressing his tongue deeper inside as his muscles contracted.

Rick waited until Morty’s breathing went back to normal before removing his hand, the bed lulling and Morty’s body relaxing into the sweaty sheets.

Morty heard water running in some corner of his mind. He felt Rick return to the bed, warmth settling between his legs again. Rick squeezed Morty’s bare thigh, hand trailing up to his chest. Morty couldn’t help but giggle breathily, pulling the sweaty pillow out from under his head. His arm stayed extended while he continued to recover.

“T-That w-was incredible Rick,” Morty panted, body boneless on the bed.

“Oh, that was just the warm-up Morty. I haven’t even fucked you yet.” Morty looked over to see a huge grin on his grandpa’s face.

Morty’s eyes went wide. “ B-B-But-”

“Calm down baby; I’ll give you a little time to recover.” Rick pulled Morty into his chest on the cot and rubbed the boy’s chest rhythmically.


	6. Chapter 6

Morty lifted his head looking up into Rick’s eyes. Rick smiled at him while licking his lips. This caused a small laugh to erupt from the boy’s mouth.

“What, _Morty_?”

“It’s nothing, Rick.” The boy continued to smile.

“You that eager for more baby?” Rick purred into Morty’s ear while dragging his fingers between the boy’s cheeks.

Morty’s chest tightened at Rick’s touch, and he couldn’t help but relax into it.

“Mmhhhh, Yeah R-Rick. I am.”

Rick peppered kisses down Morty’s chest and whispered, “lift up for me baby” While tugging at Morty’s hips.  
  
Morty yawned, “O-Okay, Rick” and lifted his hips.

Rick continued to whisper soft encouragements and pushed the pillow right underneath Morty’s lower back propping up the boy’s ass.

Morty nearly dozed off while Rick uncapped the bottle of lube lazily and faintly hummed as he drizzled it between the boy's cheeks.

“That feels nice, R-Rick,” he said softly, Rick thumbing the lube on and around his opening.

Rick snickered and dripped a bit more into his palm, rubbing his hands together. He rubbed his thumb over the pads of his fingers.

“Gonna open you up baby, may feel a little weird at first but It’ll get better. You just gotta stay relaxed alright?”

Morty hummed, nodding into the pillow.

Rick spread him open with his left hand, then slowly pressed his middle finger inside, watching eagerly as Morty’s flesh so easily melded with his own. Morty smiled and breathed out as he pressed in again, Rick dipped down brushing his lips over the boy’s collarbone.

“You okay baby?”

“Mhmm.”

Rick slid one arm underneath his back and pulled him closer, Morty’s hand gripped the sheets tightly. Rick licked the stretched skin around his finger, pumping his hand a touch faster, his arm still holding tight.

“Fuck Morty, you look so good like this.”

Morty attempted to reach down and grasp his dick, but Rick was quick to bite down on Morty’s ass cheek giving a clear indication he disapproved. Morty pressed the balls of his feet into the mattress and arched his back more, riding Rick’s finger faster. Rick added a second finger but slowed his pace, just barely curving his fingers to the side each time he entered.

Morty managed to stay mostly silent for almost a minute before his brow started to sweat and the backs of his thighs twitched.

“P-Please,” he breathed, wiggling against Rick’s grasp. Rick laughed softly.

“Damn Morty, you gotta have patience. I-I want your first time to be unforgettable. Gonna wreck you baby boy. No one else will ever be able to satisfy you after I’m done.”

“C’mon R-Rick s-stop teasing me.” His face was growing warm against his forearm. Rick sped up his fingers, giving just a bit more curve, and Morty whimpered, “p-please granddaddy.”

Rick pushed his fingers inside harder and to the left, Morty crying out suddenly and arching his back.

“Such a needy little shit.”

Morty couldn't stop the moans from rolling off his lips

“You're making me so fucking hard, Morty. Damn baby.”

Morty’s legs spasmed and Rick chuckled softly. He pulled his fingers out slowly and held onto Morty’s hips, pulling him back as he licked forward, tongue sliding easily into him. Morty gasped and writhed.

“God Rick PLEASE, I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME” he panted until Rick finally pulled back and positioned himself at Morty’s entrance. The boy was wiggling furiously now trying to make contact.

“Okay-okay baby, deep breaths. I know you want it, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Rick placed one hand on Morty’s chest rubbing small circles, and the other was gripped firmly around the head of his own dick rubbing it against Morty’s hole.

Rick pressed the head of his cock inside, Morty’s low, muffled cry sounding against his wrist. He couldn’t help but clamp his teeth down into his own flesh. The size was more than he anticipated. Rick’s hips were smoothly sliding back before pressing forward again. Morty’ shuddered moan cut through the breath filled the air, Rick was keeping a gentle pace allowing for the boy to stretch without too much pain.

“Oh God,” Morty whispered, his hands crawling down to Rick’s thighs. He gripped hard holding on as Rick began to thrust deeper.

“Ahh, R-Rick--” He panted for a moment, letting his head fall back on his pillow. “You’re so big..It feels--” Rick’s hips snapped faster once and Morty gasped, his leg trembling now hooked over Rick’s shoulder. Rick hitched Morty’s other leg up over his shoulder, Morty’s toes curling and clenching. “s-so good.”

Rick pressed his forearms onto the bed beside Morty’s face, his knees flat on the bed and his toes were digging in to push himself up, his upper back curving out as he thrust. Morty’s hands went straight to Ricks' hair as he looked up into the elder’s eyes.

“I-I Love y-you R-Rick.”

The elder grunted a bit switching up his pace.

“Fuck Morty, I- “

“DAD! Dad are you here?” a hysterical Beth burst through Rick’s bedroom door with tears running down her face clutching a note in hand.

“Dad... What?” Beth’s knees hit the floor taking in the sight before her. Her 14-year-old son was… and her father… Beth went silent.

“Morty get dressed.” Rick snapped as he was already quickly putting his own clothes back on. Beth remained silent on her knees in the doorway of Rick’s bedroom.

“Uh Mom?” Morty pulled the sheets up over himself worried about his mother who was now crumbling before his eyes.

“I SAID GET DRESSED MORTY, NOW.” Rick’s tone was sharp. Rick reached into one of the pockets of his lab coat and pulled out a small device that almost looked like a pen. He made a quick adjustment before kneeling down before Beth and flashing the device directly into her eyes. Her body went limp instantly, and Rick scooped her up without a second to spare taking her down to her bedroom.

Beth’s eyes fluttered open taking in her surroundings. She looked up to see her father towering over her with a worried expression.

“Dad? Dad what? What happened?” She looked around to see that she was on the floor of her bedroom and she felt something crumpled in her hand. She looked over seeing a note.

“You fainted sweetie, are you feeling okay? I just walked past your room and saw you passed out.”

Small hands gripped Beth’s bedroom door frame, and Morty’s head peeked in. He was fully dressed now. “H-Hey mom, i-is everything alright?” his voice was shaky and full of fear.

“Oh yeah honey, I’m fine. Just a little light headed I guess. I don’t know what happened there.” Beth sat up entirely with Rick’s hand gently rested on her back for support. She opened up the crumpled note and began to read it. Tears quickly began streaming down her face again.

“Oh, dad.” Beth choked up and lunged forward wrapping her arms around her father’s neck for comfort.

“Shhh, it’s okay sweetie. Whatever it is it's okay. I’m here, and I’m never going to leave you. I promise baby.” Rick patted Beth’s back calmingly, but his eyes traveled to the boy in the door frame who was visibly trembling.

Morty leaned back into the hallway sliding down the wall and wrapping his arms around his knees. He couldn’t help but wonder how his grandpa could be the way he was. He settled on acknowledging that Rick wasn’t human. He’s more like a demon… Or a super fucked up God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin- I really gotta get better at writing happy endings lol.. You have no idea how hard it was to not follow that last line up with morty saying " but damn, that dick tho" haha >.< I'm sorry I know I'm trash.


End file.
